Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds
Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds is a retro-inspired take on the Super Mario Bros. franchise similar in tone to the original Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels/''Super Mario Bros. 2''. It uses the engine from Super Mario Maker Phi. It was developed for The V² by Toroko. It was released as a digital only title and lacks a true boxart because of that. The game's concept revolves around a "missing adventure" that Princess Fusee uncovers, with some of the missing chunks replaced with stuff that Fusee thinks would have made a good retroactive fit. The game's prologue, World 1, centers around Mario and Luigi getting back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The game also features Peach as a playable character, multiple level paths for some of the worlds, new kinds of level layouts, new enemies and a new power-up. Plot The plot was only described in the digital manual for the game. Princess Fusee was doing some house cleaning in the Time Citadel when she encountered a entire missing chunk of Mario's history, adventures that were lost to every one in the Mushroom Kingdom. Fusee decided to restore this chunk of history but had to recreate parts herself using cloned portions of Mario's past. Not knowing anything about these portions, Fusee had to get a little creative... Mario returned to Brooklyn after the events of Super Mario Bros. with Luigi, but yet yearned to be back in the Mushroom Kingdom, where he felt he had truly belonged. Although Peach had not been kidnapped, Bowser's forces were attempting to seize power throughout the entire Mushroom Kingdom, looking for the Red Artifacts. Mario, along with Luigi and Peach headed out to stop Bowser. Gameplay Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds is split into eight brand new worlds, each which have four levels. Mario, Luigi, and Peach have to get to the end of each stage by either going down a flagpole, defeating a boss, or collecting a Horostar or Red Artifact. The game has three modes upon starting it up: Mario Game, Luigi Game, or Peach Game. These modes are explained in more detail in the character section. There is no two player mode, continuing it's absence from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. The game is a more open-ended experience, with some levels having multiple ways to end them. Additionally, the game allowed players to go back to levels they already completed through the use of reverse Warp Zones, which have a actual purpose other than to punish the player for exploring. The game has multiple secret paths that contain extra levels and unlockables. The game of course, has Warp Pipes that allow the player to skip multiple worlds if they please, but the player will have to play through the game in a multitude of ways in order to see everything this game has to offer. Characters There are three playable characters in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds; Mario, Luigi, and Peach. Both Mario and Luigi start the game the same way, although Peach has actually somewhat different levels when she begins the game. From World 2 onwards, they have the same exact levels. Trivia * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds was created to fill in the gap as to why Mario only appears in the Mushroom Kingdom and to merge the timeline and answer questions. It was also created to answer the question of what a better sequel to Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels would be. ** It also reveals why Boos seem to be so afraid/shy of Mario: he killed their leader, the Massiboo. * The bosses come from all facets of the Mario franchise and it's spin offs: ** Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. are from the original Donkey Kong games, which Mario starred in as well. ** Mad the Mermaid is from Wario's Woods, particularly the NES version. ** Midbus is from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. ** Massiboo is a original creation for the game but has a particular inspiration from Bigger Boo from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. ** Captain Syrup is from the Wario Land series. Gallery DonkeyKongHD.png BirdoNES.png NESBowserSMMP.png NESPeachPhi.png Category:Games Category:Fan Games